


Maze of Memories

by WeirdoCynic



Category: 15& (Band), ATEEZ (Band), ITZY (Band), IZONE (Band), NCT (Band), Newkidd (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cheating, Dad Felix, F/F, F/M, Felix Has A Son, Future Fic, Light Angst, M/M, No mpreg, One-Sided Attraction, Out of Character, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Slight fluff, Stray Kids Disbandment, Stray Kids Reunion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdoCynic/pseuds/WeirdoCynic
Summary: [PLEASE READ A/N BEFORE DECIDING NOT TO READ BECAUSE OF WOOJIN]After Woojin left the group, Stray Kids went their seperate ways.Nine years later Felix returned to Korea with a surprise, only to find out Chan is still pining after him. In those nine years, Chan has been stuck at JYP with no thoughts for the future.Until, he has an idea.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Hwang Yeji/Shin Ryujin, Lee Felix/Kim Chaewon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	1. A/N

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first time writing a chaptered story and I hope you all enjoy it! I'll try to update regularly.

Hello everyone! I wanted my readers (and new readers) to know that I will continue this story. Please don't let Woojin being in it to discourage you! I promise in the future I have something planned. I have some chapters written (before his controversy came to light), and I am now going through them and editing them before I post. 

I am not planning on having Woojin in the story forever. I can't take him out the story without the story being ruined. But for now please bear with me and enjoy reading!


	2. The Return of Felix

**_Tuesday, August 1_ **

**_Lee Felix_**

_Does anybody know a place to live in Seoul or near on short notice?_

_10:21 am_

Chan couldn’t believe it. The one time he doesn’t have his phone and this happens. His grip on the phone tightened to the point that he almost broke it once again. Chan accidentally dropped his phone on the pavement last week, and the screen shattered to the point where he couldn't use it. Any other day Chan would’ve instantly went to get it fixed, but he really didn’t have a need to at the time. 

It’s not like he has any friends to talk to and he rarely gets calls from his job anyway. If they really needed to reach him everyone knows where he lives. That’s why he put off on getting his phone fixed for almost a week. Chan wanted to take a social media break anyway, so he figured out it was a sign. Unfortunately, he fucked up and missed the biggest opportunity in his life, talking to Felix again. 

After Stray Kids ended almost 10 years ago, everyone went their separate ways. The first person to leave was Jeongin. He had a girlfriend and was just going to move in with her and her family and go to college. They were all surprised to hear Jeongin had a girlfriend and even more surprised with their interactions. They argue all the time, almost to the point where it’s unhealthy. He constantly complains about how loud she chews her gum and how she doesn’t listen, and she complains about the fact that he’s annoying and that he dresses ugly. Jeongin ended up marrying her soon after living together and it seems like their relationship is pretty solid. Aside from their constant bickering, they do love each other.

The next ones to leave were Minho and Jisung. Jisung and Changbin stayed around to try and make 3racha work again, but they just struggled to work together. Not to mention, Changbin finally expressed his hatred for Chan, this led to a huge argument. Changbin got everything off his chest, saying how he never respected Chan as a leader. Chan also threw in a few insults here and there, but nothing extreme like Changbin. The day after Changbin’s huge fight with Chan, Jisung announced he was leaving with Minho. They moved to Minho’s hometown, Gimpo. Jisung used to do music on the side while working a regular job and Minho returned to being a backup dancer. In the last five years Jisung has really blown up and is now extremely popular. He often collaborates with popular Western artists. 

If they were being honest, nobody really noticed when Seungmin left. One day he was there and the next he wasn’t. Turns out he attempted to return to After School Club but was shut down. He tried a few more places, radio shows, talk shows, hosting, jobs like that, but nobody seemed to give him the time of day. He now works at a coffee shop. 

Soon after Jisung left, soon as in the next day, Changbin and Hyunjin both left. Changbin went back home to be the rich boy he is at heart, while Hyunjin just went home. After dozens of dates and breakups, the two ended up moving in together in a nice apartment, that Changbin’s family paid for. Hyunjin is a model for clothing catalogs, nothing expensive though. His jobs pay enough for them to maintain their apartment, but not enough for them to move out. Lucky for Changbin, he’s a trust fund baby so he doesn’t have to work a day in his life.

The last one to leave was Felix. His departure hurt Chan the most. On a cold December day, a few months after Stray Kids disbanded, he came home to Felix packing a suitcase. Chan could feel his heart breaking in his chest. He begged for Felix to stay, saying that he loves him and wondering what he did wrong. Chan will never forget Felix’s words.

_“I’m sick of your shit Chan, I’m not gay! What don’t you understand?”_

That was shocking and hurtful. It goes without saying that all the members of Stray Kids thought Felix was gay. Chan even thought for a while that they were dating. Considering the fact that he would take Felix to dog cafes and buy them matching things when he can, he thought they were a couple. It wasn’t until one day when Felix said he hated being single that Chan realized it. He realized he’s a fool. So Felix left and was never heard from again. 

That just left Chan. 

Alone. 

He still works at the JYP building as a kind of guide. He’s someone for the trainees to go to if they have questions, and he helps them transition from home life to trainee life. He also runs a weekly English class for some trainees to learn or brush up on their English. Of course, he tried to debut again, it didn’t work. He even looked into other companies but he didn’t pass any auditions, so he’s stuck at JYP. 

The former members of Stray Kids still have a group chat, but it’s pretty dry. Chan’s just happy none of them left the chat, especially Felix, who hasn’t spoken to anyone since he moved back to Australia. Jisung used to tell everyone happy birthday, but that stopped after a few years. The last thing that was said in the chat was from Hyunjin saying he and Changbin are engaged, which was three years ago. Chan would change the group chat name multiple times a year, just so they get the notification, but they never comment on it. Overall, the chat is dead. 

Until Tuesday.

Chan could feel his heart sink even further in his chest as he scrolled through the conversation. 

**_Seo Changbin_ **

_Yea I know some places. How short notice tho?_

_10:32 am_

**_Lee Felix_ **

_Like...within a week or so? Preferably with two bedrooms._

_10:33 am_

**_Seo Changbin_ **

_That is short. I’ll help you find a place tho. Call me and I’ll see what I can do_

_10:34 am_

**_Lee Felix_ **

_Ok_

_10:34 am_

And that’s where the conversation stops. Chan feels his heart pounding as his fingers hover over his keyboard. What should he type? Should he ask what’s wrong and why Felix needs to move so suddenly? Should he text Felix? Changbin? The groupchat? Should he try Hyunjin since Changbin tells him everything? So many thoughts swarmed in his head, so he did what he thought was the safest option which was the group chat. 

**_Friday, August 4_ **

**_Bang Chan_ **

_Hey! Did you guys figure everything out? Need anymore help?_

_8:23 pm_

And now he waits. Once he pressed send he immediately felt stupid. He would’ve been better off texting Hyunjin. Or even Seungmin, considering he used to be a snake and knew everything somehow. He stared at his phone for almost five minutes before realizing he was an idiot. With a small sigh, Chan got up to go shower. 

_Bzz bzz!_

A loud buzzing caught his attention and he dove to grab his phone, instantly going to the group chat. 

**_Seo Changbin_ **

_Everything is fine. I helped them move in_

_8:31 pm_

Chan kept staring at the message. Them? He knows Changbin is kind of stupid and can’t spell and has bad grammar, but them? Why does "them" stick out so much to him? Should he ask? Chan slowly typed a response and hit send. 

**_Bang Chan_ **

_Them? What does Felix have a girlfriend or something? Lol_

_8:33 pm_

Chan thought his reply was stupid but how else was he going to figure out if Changbin typing “them” was a mistake? He really hoped it was. Chan wasn’t sure if he could handle seeing Felix around Seoul with a girlfriend. It didn’t take long before he got his answer. 

**_Seo Changbin_ **

_Lol no. Him and his son_

_8:35 pm_

Without even fully letting it register he left the group chat and went to Changbin’s name to call him. The phone didn’t even ring more than once before Changbin picked up. 

_“Yeah?”_ he sounded amused. Chan could almost see the smirk on his face and he made his blood boil. 

“Son?” Chan held the phone tightly to his ear so he won’t mistake what Changbin says next. 

_“Oh yeah, Felix has a son. He’s a nice kid.”_

“A son? As in a real life son? Like a human? Felix has a human son?” 

_“Yes you dumbass, Felix has a son. What about it?”_

“What about it? Are you not shocked at all!? Lee Felix has a son? How are you so calm?” 

_“I already met the kid so the shock wore off. At first I was surprised but now it’s whatever._

“But how does he even have a kid? I don’t understand!” Chan was pacing back and forth in his apartment, his brain spinning. How could Felix, the Felix who he’s still in love with after all these years, have a kid?

_“He banged some chick, Chan, duh. He fucked some girl, she gave him the kid and left.”_

“So Felix is a single father!?” This story just keeps getting worse. 

_“Damn Chan, this isn’t any of my business. Just text Felix and ask him yourself, I’m sure he’ll answer. He doesn’t have a car yet so just offer to give him rides or something if he doesn’t reply at first, he’ll need them. Anyway, I have to go. Hyunjin and I are going on some date.”_ And with that, Changbin hung up. 

Chan stared at his phone for a few seconds before stressfully running a hand through his hair. This was all too much. He reread the group chat messages before deciding to text Felix right after he showers. Chan plugged his phone in to charge before going in the bathroom to shower and think. His brain was having a hard time comprehending the fact that Lee Felix has a child. He didn’t fully realize his feelings for Felix until after Woojin left. 

Woojin’s “personal reasons” for leaving was actually because JYP found out he was in a relationship with Chan. The company was furious and explained it was either the whole group, or they had to get rid of Woojin. Being the eldest and feeling responsible, Woojin let JYP get rid of him. It wasn’t clear exactly where he went, but he was never heard from again. Even to this day nobody knows where he is.

Chan tries not to think about that. When Felix found out he lost it and burst into tears. Woojin was one of the few people who made Felix feel comfortable. He was also one of the few who watched and played video games with Felix. The younger Aussie cried all night long over his lost friend as Chan held him. 

Feeling Felix’s small body pressed against Chan made the leader’s heart race. His small hands gripped the front of Chan’s shirt as his body shook in tears. All Chan could do was hold him and whisper soothing words. Even though Chan just lost his boyfriend of 6 months, he realized his heart also beat for Felix. 

Was it an appropriate time to realize that?

No?

Did he care?

No. 

That was when he realized he loved Felix more than an Aussie brother. At one point he really thought Felix liked him, but apparently he was mistaken. 

After Chan finished his shower he dried off and got dressed before sitting on his bed. Time to write his message to Felix. At first he was going to send it to the group chat, but he didn’t want someone to interrupt their conversation. Chan wasn’t sure exactly what to say, so he just typed. There was so much he wanted to say, but he didn’t want to scare Felix off. 

**_Bang Chan_ **

_Hey Felix! I heard you were moving back to Seoul. I just wanted to let you know if you need anything that im here. I can give you rides if you want?_

_10:02 pm_

**_Bang Chan_ **

_Car rides_

_10:02 pm_

**_Bang Chan_ **

_If you don’t have a car that is? Again if you need anything just let me know_

_10:03 pm_

Chan thought he sounded kind of desperate, but he was. He placed his phone down and just busied himself around his apartment. He made himself dinner, cleaned up a bit, and even attempted to watch an episode of some Netflix show. 

But he couldn’t pay attention. 

He went to check his messages and saw his heart skip a beat at what he saw. 

**_Lee Felix is typing…_ **

He sat up quickly and gripped his phone a little tighter in his hand as he waited. 

And waited.

And waited. 

Felix has been typing for 5 minutes now. What could he possibly be saying? Chan left his phone to go brush his teeth, and when he returned he had a message from Felix. 

**_Lee Felix_ **

_Yes. I moved back to Seoul. And thanks. I don’t have a car yet so I would actually need rides. I need to save my money and not spend it on so many Ubers. So thanks for that. If you don’t mind, could you take me to Ikea Monday? If not then I’ll just ask Changbin or Hyunjin._

12:08 am

Without giving it a second thought, he responded. 

**_Bang Chan_ **

_Sure Felix! Monday works for me :) What time were you thinking and what’s your address?_

12:09 am

Felix sent him the address before saying he was going to sleep. Chan wished him a goodnight and all Felix did was read the message. Chan laid back on his bed and stared at his ceiling. He couldn’t believe it! He would finally see Felix again and meet his son. Now all he had to do was survive the weekend until Monday.


	3. Settling In

Monday took forever to come. Chan used one of his PTO days for Felix. His outfit consisted of a black button up shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers. Even after all this time, his clothing style never changed. He thought about bringing Felix something, like a gift of some sorts, but he also thought that was kind of weird. The closer he walked to Felix’s apartment door the harder his heart pounded. 

He was finally seeing his crush after years of thinking about him. He missed Felix’s innocent looking eyes, his small hands, his freckles, his cute smile, everything. Felix was his sunshine, and Chan ruined that by being too clingy and pushy. Not this time. His shaky hand rang the doorbell and waited patiently. 

“I’m coming!” a muffled voice called out. Chan heard footsteps and before he knew it, he was face to face with Felix again. Oh boy, was he still as gorgeous as ever. His skin was a tanner complexion, probably because he was living in Australia for a while, but other than that he looked the same. Of course you can see that he’s aged, but he still looks young and cute. 

“Hey Felix, how are you?” Chan tried to act as casual as he possibly could. 

“I’m fine, still unpacking.” he stepped out the way for Chan to enter and he did, after he kicked off his shoes. “You’re early, it’s not even 10:30 yet.” Felix closed the door and went back into the living room. Chan saw boxes on top of boxes. Most of them weren’t labeled, so he witnessed Felix open and close different boxes, almost like he was looking for something in particular. 

“So Felix, what made you decide to move back to Korea?” Chan leaned against the wall and watched Felix bent over, trying hard to avoid looking at his butt. 

“My mom.” was his simple answer.

“Your mom?” 

“Yeah, I was sick of her. She thinks she knows what’s best for me.” Felix stood up and cracked his back slightly. “I mean, I guess she does, but I’m a grown man with a child for pete’s sake! I think I can take care of him without her butting in. An opinion is completely different from criticizing, don’t you think?” Chan didn’t get the chance to respond before Felix continued his rant. “I know what he likes, I know what’s good for him, I can provide for him, I don’t need her criticizing my every move. I’ve done what’s best for him for seven years, seven fucking years! And she still doesn’t seem to trust my judgement!” 

Felix finished his rant and instantly apologized. Chan could tell that he’s been keeping that in for a while, so he told him it’s ok to get it off his chest. All Felix did was awkwardly nod and pick up two boxes. “Could you grab those two for me?” The younger tapped two boxes with his foot. 

“Yeah, sure.” Chan instantly picked them up, underestimating the weight and almost dropped them, but quickly steadied himself. He hoped Felix didn’t notice, but by the look on his face, he did. Felix just turned and told Chan to follow him down the hall. Chan felt his ears heat up, embarrassed, as he followed Felix. All the doors were open so Chan could just look inside. First door on the right was the bathroom, it’s a pretty decent size, nothing too fancy. There was already a box on the sink counter that read “Bathroom stuff” in sloppy handwriting that couldn’t possibly be Felix’s.

The first door on the left was the laundry room. It looked like your average laundry room. There was an Iron Man blanket tossed across the washing machine, Chan assumed it was meant to be washed. 

The second door on the left seemed to just be a closet. The second door on the right had sign on the door that said “Lix’s Room” written in that same sloppy handwriting. 

“So, uh, Felix?” he heard the boy hum as they walked into the room at the far end of the hall which seemed to be Felix’s room. “Where’s your son?” just asking those words made his heart speed up. 

“He’s with his grandparents for the day.” Felix put his boxes down on the floor in front of his bed and told Chan to do the same.

“I see. Say uh, I see it’s just you and your son, where’s his, you know, mother? Are you two not together? I’m sorry if this is a touchy subject, you know what, forget it. I’m sorry I asked. I was just--” he was cut off by Felix. 

“It’s fine. His mother and I aren't together but it's ok. When she was pregnant she told me she didn't really want kids and I was fine with that. She does send me money and him gifts often."

"Who is his mother? Where did you meet her?" Chan eagerly waited for his response. He honestly couldn't imagine Felix with a female. 

"You remember that group, Izone?" 

"Yeah."

"You remember that controversy they had before they disbanded? Well when I was going home to Australia I met Chaewon at the airport. She was just looking for somewhere to go. We started talking, I offered her to come with me, and soon after she was pregnant." Felix shrugged and grabbed his wallet off his bed, the way he said it sounded so casual. 

Hearing that Felix's son's mother was Chaewon made him even more eager to meet the kid. Every person with two eyes could clearly see how similar the two looked to each other. Chaewon actually owns her own modeling agency. At first she was a model, only for a few months, but ended up finding it more fulfilling to be the one in charge. There’s been rumors here and there that when she disappeared for almost three years, she got married and had a child. However, there has never been any evidence to back it up. Nobody even knew that she dated Felix.

One day Kim Chaewon was there, the next she wasn’t, and then three years later, she was back and better than ever.

Chan had many more questions to ask, but he refrained himself from asking. He knew that Felix hates a lot of questions at once, it just overwhelms him, so Chan decided to stop his questions there. Well, after he asked one more important one. 

The two were putting their shoes on to leave when Chan spoke again. "What's your son's name?"

Felix didn't even look up as he checked his wallet, making sure everything was in there. "Felix Jr., but I call him Lix for short."

Chan let out what sounded like a laugh and a scoff before attempting to mask it with a cough. Felix Jr.? How uncreative was that? He instantly felt bad when he saw the, currently, blonde man frown. 

_ "Fuck! Nice going Chan, you already fucked up." _

He was going to apologize but Felix opened the door "Let's go." His deep voice, even deeper now, slightly snapped at Chan. Oh yeah, he messed up. 

…

..

.

“Thanks.” 

“No problem, Felix. If you ever need anything don’t hesitate to call.” 

“Sure, thanks.” Felix was still a little upset at the fact that Chan kind of laughed at what Felix named his son. Felix didn’t used to be the type to hold grudges, but then again, he’s still upset at Chan from years ago. 

The day basically consisted of Felix picking up lamps, light bulbs, shelves, some pillows, and anything else he thought was cute or that he needed. Chan was really walking on eggshells with Felix. He wanted to be his friend again, and maybe even more. 

However, Felix didn’t seem to feel the same. 

Chan cracked many jokes to try and lighten the mood, but Felix didn’t seem to care. Felix rarely said anything to Chan, but he did thank him for taking him a couple of times. 

As Chan was placing the last of the bags down on Felix’s kitchen table, just how he was instructed, he sensed his time with the younger was almost up.

No!

He wasn’t going to let it end like this. 

“So Felix, what do you plan on doing for work here in Korea? If you need a job I can help?"

Felix didn't reply right away, he was too busy checking his phone. He typed on his phone for a few seconds before placing it on one of the many boxes. “I have some jobs lined up until I can find something a little more stable.” 

“If you ever need a job then I can get you one at the JYP building again.” Chan put his hands in his back pockets and gave a slight shrug like it was no big deal. Felix scrunched up his nose but said nothing. He just nodded and sat on the couch, rummaging through some bags. 

It was silent for almost a minute before Chan tried again. “So, what jobs?” 

“Huh?”

“What jobs are you doing?” 

“Oh, I’m a hand model, or was. It was a pretty easy job, at least for me. But it started to get a little boring.” Felix answered, not looking up. 

Chan had no idea, obviously, but wasn’t surprised. Felix has always had cute hands. “Well, like I said, if you ever need anything I’m here.” 

“Thanks.” 

“Do you need to go shopping again soon or anything?” 

“I’m not sure.”

“What about your job? Will you need a ride?” 

“I mean, maybe? Or I could Uber.” 

Chan frowned, he could tell Felix was getting annoyed with his questions but he didn’t stop. “What about food shopping? Does your son need anything?” 

Felix opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it. Chan felt the corners of his mouth twitch upwards, however, he kept his neutral expression. 

“I mean, I guess? I don’t really want Lix eating so much junk food.” he chewed on his bottom lip before looking up at the elder. “I’ll just let you know.” 

To that, Chan nodded. 

For the rest of his time with Felix, he helped him unpack a bit. When it was starting to get late Chan told Felix he was leaving, he has work tomorrow anyway. Felix thanked him for taking him to Ikea, which made Chan’s heart skip a beat. When he left that day the only thing on his mind was when Felix would call. 

_ ‘Felix should be calling me soon, right? I mean, he does need food.’  _ Chan thought to himself as he got into his car to drive back to his apartment. 


	4. Unwanted Guest

Felix never called. 

Chan thought he would call the next day or Wednesday, Thursday at the latest, but it was now Monday again. He refrained from calling Felix because he didn’t want to seem desperate. But, he was. He was also worried. What if something happened to Felix? He knew that was kind of a reach though. 

So instead of wondering why he didn’t call, Chan found himself in front of Felix’s door. It was a spur of the moment decision and he knew it could end badly, but again, he didn’t care. 

He lifted his hand to knock on the door but before he could it swung open. He thought it was Felix but froze. The person who opened the door was the last one he wanted to see. 

Seo Changbin. 

His least favorite person. Ever. 

Changbin looked surprised before his mouth slowly turned into a smirk. “Hey Chan-hyung.” he said casually. 

“What are you doing here?” Chan spat and looked past him. Felix finally has everything unpacked and his apartment looks pretty good. He saw the TV was on and from his angel he saw some legs kicking on the couch. Not Felix’s legs, but a child’s legs. 

“Oh, I was just dropping off some groceries for Felix and Lix. The real question is what are  _ you  _ doing here?” 

“I just came by to see if Felix was alright.” Chan had to literally bite his tongue to keep it civil. 

Changbin actually scoffed “Sure you are,” he leaned down to put his shoes on “I’ll see you guys later! Be good, Lix!” he called out. Then, Chan heard a cute little voice. 

“Bye, Changbin-ssi!” 

“Bye Changbin!” that was Felix’s voice. He came to the door with a smile but instantly frowned once he saw Chan. 

“See you later, Felix. Call me if you need anything.” he gave Chan a look before leaving. Once Changbin’s footsteps started to fade down the hallway, Felix approached Chan. 

“What are you doing here?” his frown deeped and Chan started to think he made a mistake. 

“You never called me, so I wanted to make sure you were ok.”

Felix’s face softened a bit, realizing that Chan was just concerned. He glanced over his shoulder before letting out a small sigh and waving Chan inside. The first thing he did once he stepped in was remove his shoes. He placed them beside a pair of smaller shoes, but they weren’t Felix’s. “I should’ve told you I didn’t need a ride anymore, sorry. But since you’re here, I do need your help with something. Changbin had to leave and I didn’t want to bother him.” 

Chan nodded and followed Felix further into his apartment. When he entered the living room he expected to see his son, but he was nowhere to be seen. It wasn’t until he heard the refrigerator door close that he realized his son was in the kitchen. Chan glanced over his shoulder, hoping he would see him but the aquarium that was on the counter of the kitchen wall opening was blocking him. However, he could make out some fluffy black hair, that was it though.

“This way.” Felix’s deep voice cut him out of his thoughts and he motioned him down the hall. “Lixxie! Don’t eat too much because you just had lunch!” he advised. A small groan could be heard from the kitchen. 

“Okay, dad! I’m just getting a popsicle!” a young voice replied. Felix hummed and once again motioned for Chan to follow him. They walked down the hall and Chan saw Felix’s son’s room door was wide opened. Looking inside, he saw what looked like a normal seven year old’s room. From the quick glance he could see that his son really likes superheroes. He tore his gaze away from the room and stepped inside Felix’s room. 

“Could you put this together for me?” he motioned to what seemed to be an unfinished bookcase. Chan wasn’t sure what he thought Felix needed help with but he wasn’t surprised it was something like this. 

“No problem, Felix.” Chan pulled up his sleeves and plopped on the floor, instantly reading the directions. Felix sat on the bed to watch, legs folded. For the next twenty minutes he listened to Felix talk about mainly work. From what he’s gathered, Felix has some photoshoots lined up for the next couple of months, but soon he’ll need to find a new agency. Turns out, it’s much harder to be a hand model in South Korea than it is in Australia. Felix has some competition since many Koreans seem to have small hands, just like himself. Chan gave him words of encouragement which Felix gave a small nod. Chan wasn’t going to lie, it was hard having a conversation with Felix now. 

Soon enough the bookcase was finished and Chan stood up, knees cracking. Felix placed his phone down and smiled. “Thank you so much, Chan.” Felix looked over his work, making sure everything was in order. Chan noticed Felix was about to say something but his phone rang. The younger Australian looked down and grimaced before grabbing it. “I have to take this.” he quickly rushed out the room and Chan just sighed. 

He started cleaning up the trash before walking out the room. When he entered the living room he noticed Felix was pacing back and forth on the balcony, a scowl on his face. Chan walked into the kitchen where the trash can was and froze in his tracks, he saw a boy sitting at the table, legs swinging back and forth while he played on his Nintendo Switch Pro.

It seemed that Chan’s mouth was faster than his brain because he blurted out a “Hey little guy.” once the words left his mouth and he saw the way Felix Jr.’s head shot up, he felt like dying. The boy looked him up and down before turning back around. “Hi.” he simply answered. His tone was sharp and uninterested. Chan assumed he didn’t like being called ‘little guy’. Now that he thinks about it, it sounds kind of creepy. 

“I’m Bang Chan, your father and I were in Stray Kids together.” he spoke and Felix Jr. just nodded his head. 

“I know, you were the leader.” 

“Felix told you about me?” Chan came across a little too enthusiastic as he sat in front of the boy. 

“Not really, I mean dad doesn’t really talk about Stray Kids that much. I just read the Kprofile before and if I have questions I ask him.” 

All Chan could do was nod in response. SIlence fell over them as they listened to the faint sound of Felix’s voice who was out on the patio talking and also the sounds coming from the game. Chan lightly tapped his fingers on the table. “What are you playing?” 

“Mario Kart.” another curt reply from Felix’s son. 

“I used to play Mario Kart all the time with your father.” 

“Really? Dad said that you didn’t really like playing video games, you only watched. Changbin-ssi, Jisung-ssi, and Woojin-ssi were the ones who played games with him the most.” Felix Jr. looked up at him again, waiting for Chan to reply. 

_‘What am I supposed to say to that?’_ Chan thought to himself as he had a mini staring contest with Felix's son. 

“That was your grandmother, she-” Felix stopped in his tracks when he saw Chan sitting at the table with his son. He stared at them for a few seconds before speaking. "Lix, go get cleaned up so we can get ready to go."

Lix wasted no time and left the room. Chan told him it was nice meeting him and the boy gave a simple “you too” even though he didn’t mean it. Once the click of Lix’s bedroom door was heard, Felix sat in front of Chan. “Ch-” 

“Where are you guys going? Do you need a ride?” Chan completely cut Felix off and it seemed to take him by surprise. 

“Oh, no thanks, we’re going out to eat with Chaewon since Lix has been begging me to see his mom again. It took her awhile to find it in her schedule but today’s the day.” Chan visibly frowned. 

“That’s not right, Felix. She should be in your son’s life more.” it really wasn’t his place to speak on it, but Chan has always had a bad habit of putting his mouth in everything. His comment didn’t sit well with Felix at  _ all. _

“It’s really none of your business how we decided to parent our son, Chan. We have a system and it works for us.” he paused to collect his thoughts but Chan began speaking once more. 

“I know, but it’s just not right. You both should be co parenting in a better way. Even if you aren’t together isn’t that what’s best for Lix, I just think-”

“It’s Felix Jr. to  _ you _ and I don't appreciate you coming into  _ my  _ home telling me how to raise  _ my  _ child. How we parent is none of your fucking business, Christopher.” Felix stood up “Thank you for putting my bookcase together and I’ll happily CashApp you money as a thank you, but right now I want you out of my house.” 

“Feli-”

“I don’t need any help, thank you very much. If I ever need anything I’ll make sure to contact someone else, someone who won’t criticise my way of parenting.” 

“I didn’t mean it like that Felix, I’m sorry.” Chan stood and tried to approach him but Felix just walked over to the front door. 

“I don’t really care, please get out Chan, right now.” 

And that’s how Chan fucked up with Felix again. He tried to protest but Felix slammed the door closed in his face after he put his shoes on. As Chan walked to his car he replayed everything that happened in his head. Maybe he should’ve just kept his mouth shut? 

Chan got in his car to drive back to his apartment, thoughts still revolving around the younger Australian.  _ “Now Felix really hates me.” _


	5. Dinner With Chaewon

“Woah! How did you know this is the game I wanted?” Lix looked up at Chaewon with wide eyes that almost sparkled. She just gave a cheeky smile and put her finger to her lips. 

“I have my ways. Just because I don’t see you often doesn’t mean that I don’t love my son.” Lix hugged his mother tightly and she let out a small laugh and patted his back. “I’m so sorry I’ve been so busy that I haven’t had time for you.” 

“It’s ok, now that we’re back in Seoul that means we’ll be able to see you more often, right?”

Felix noticed Chaewon hesitate and shot him a quick glance before composing herself and smiling. “Well, it will still be a challenge because of how busy I am, but I will try my hardest to see you more often.” 

Lix’s smile fell a little as he scanned her face, he didn’t believe her. She always says she’ll try her hardest but she rarely sees them. Even when she was in Australia for business, she only saw them a total of three times, and two of those times Felix went out of his way to force their paths to cross. Lix loves his mom, but he just wished she was in his life more often. “Ok mom…” his voice trailed off and he stepped back from her. Felix witnessed his change in mood and decided to interject. 

“Lix, sweetie, why don’t you go talk to your grandparents?” Lix just nodded and rushed out the room. Once he was out of earshot, Chaewon let out a sigh and leaned back on the couch. She pulled her glasses from on top of her head back on the bridge of her nose and reached beside her on the couch to grab some files. 

Felix just watched her turn from loving mother back to her usual serious businesswoman mode. The words that Chan spoke earlier kept echoing in his head. It was none of his business how they parented, they have an agreement and it’s been working pretty well these past few years. 

When Chaewon was in her second month of pregnancy she had a realization that she didn’t want kids at all. She told Felix she felt like she didn’t have a motherly bone in her body, but her parents were really expecting at least one kid from her. So they had an agreement, Felix would raise the kid mostly and Chaewon would come and visit when she can. They just had to keep it a secret, but considering some kpop idols and actors would hide the fact that they were married and had kids for years, it shouldn’t be too hard.

Sometimes Felix wishes she was more involved in Lix’s life, but this was the agreement they had. Besides, it was her body and she had every right to not want a kid if she isn’t ready. At least she remembers Lix’s birthdays, that’s more than some parents. It's not that Chaewon doesn't love Lix, she does, it's just that she doesn't really see herself as a mother. 

“So Felix, what are you going to do about work?” she flipped through her papers not even looking up at him. 

“Well, I still have a couple more photoshoots before I have to find another agency to work for.” 

Chaewon hummed and glanced up at him, “The job market for hand models is pretty saturated here in Korea. It won’t be as easy to find jobs as it was in Australia, you know that right?” 

“I know,” Felix spoke softly “I’ve been looking since before we got here.” 

“And you still chose to move even though you don’t have a solid income?” 

“I know! It was a stupid and rash decision but i just had to get out of there. I’ll think of something. Maybe I can…” Felix trailed off as he tried to think. Chaewon waited patiently for him to get his thoughts together. After almost 10 seconds of awkward silence, she sat up and took her glasses off. 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. Listen, Felix, I’ve told you time and time again if you need any financial help then to tell me, haven’t I? I don’t mind supporting both you and Lix, it’s not a problem for me. Trust me, I’ve done the numbers.” Just hearing her say that made Felix frown even more. The thought of living completely off her might seem good to some, but it didn’t sit right with Felix in the slightest. 

“I told you it’s fine.” 

“Apparently it isn’t. I’m trying to help you here, Felix.” 

“You own a modeling company, can’t you just get me a hand modelling job or something?” he questioned and this led to Chaewon letting out an annoyed sigh. 

“I told you, I don’t do hand modelling jobs, only actual models, no offense. And I don’t choose anyone, all my models were once actors, idols, or celebrities of some sorts, you know that.” 

“I was in Stray Kids, so doesn’t that count?” 

“Winning a rookie of the year award years ago doesn’t really count anymore. If this were almost ten years ago then I would definitely consider it because you were really popular.” Felix began to speak up but Chaewon continued. “Not to mention, it would be a little suspicious to sign you out of the blue, you know? You need to get back into the spotlight if you want me to sign you, that would make it less suspicious.” 

Spotlight? How was Felix supposed to do that? Sure, he has his own social media, but he hasn’t used Instagram in a couple of years. Also, the only pictures he would post were mirror pictures. He could start posting again? But he would have to be extra careful to not get anything LIx related in his pictures. 

Or maybe he could release dance covers? That might help, right? Felix’s mind was spiraling trying to think of ways to get his popularity back up. He didn’t notice Chaewon was talking until she threw her pen at him. 

“Weren't you listening at all?” her lips formed a tight line and her eyebrows furrowed.

“Huh?” 

“I take that as a no.”

“What were you saying?” 

“I was saying,” she adjusted herself and crossed her legs “that maybe you should do a reunion?” 

“Reunion?” 

“A Stray Kids reunion. It’ll be 10 years since the disbandment next you, right? You know group reunions  _ always  _ do well.” 

“Maybe if we’re BTS or EXO they do.” he sighed and watched the maids clean up around Chaewon’s mansion. Felix wondered how it would feel to have maids of his own but considering how his life is going, that won’t be happening anytime soon. 

“It doesn’t matter how big or small the group was. I’m telling you, people go  _ crazy _ when they hear the word reunion. Why don’t you talk to that leader boy about one?” 

“Chan? No thanks. Listen, I appreciate you but the last thing I want to do right now is talk to Chan. I can afford my rent for a few more months so in the meantime I think I’ll just focus on Lix getting settled in. I’m pretty sure I can find a new job soon.” it seemed that Felix was trying to convince himself moreso. 

Chaewon didn’t reply to that, she just went back to looking at her paperwork. Soon enough it was time for dinner. Felix, Lix, Chaewon, and her parents all sat around the table enjoying dinner. Felix really liked her parents, although they tried to convince them to marry on many occasions. They seemed to not mention it today, which Felix is glad for. 

Felix sat beside Lix who was in the middle of himself and Chaewon, who had her motherly persona turned back on. She might claim to not have a motherly bone in her body, but she sure can fake it. Her usual nonchalant demour completely shifted into a bubbly kid friendly version. 

Dinner went well and not much happened other than catching up. The group sat back in the den to talk a bit more before Felix and Lix left. “So Lix baby, you’ll be starting school right? What school are you going to?” 

Lix instantly looked up in confusion “School?” his head snapped over to look at his father. Felix wrung his hands together, he might’ve forgotten to tell him that. 

“You’re starting school in a few weeks, Lix.” 

“But I don’t want to.”

“You have to.”

“Why can’t you just homeschool me?” Lix protested and frowned more. All Felix could do was rub his temples, he could sense Lix was getting upset and really didn’t want him to throw a tantrum right now. 

“Lix is going to Seoul Itaewon Elementary School.” 

“That’s a good school.” Chaewon’s father hummed and nodded in approval. Lix continued to stare at his father for a few seconds before turning away and crossing his arms. Felix knew this meant he was getting the silent treatment. 

Almost another half hour passed before Felix announced they were leaving. Chaewon called for one of her cars to take them home and told Felix to think about everything they talked about earlier. He gave her a half smile before bidding her parents a goodbye and leaving with Lix. The whole ride back home was silent as Lix just stared out the window.

Yup, the silent treatment. 

When they entered their apartment Lix tried to quickly kick off his shoes and rush into his room to play with his new toys from his mother and grandparents, but Felix grabbed his arm before he got too far. “Come on, Lix. We need to have a talk.” he closed the door and basically dragged Lix to the couch since he was resisting. 

Once sitting on the couch Felix turned to face his son who was staring at his hands, a sad expression on his face. Felix knew exactly what this was about. Back at his old elementary school in Australia, Lix was bullied. He was bullied for not being Korean enough by the kids who were born in Korean and came to Australia, and he was bullied for not being Australian enough by the others. His accent was talked about a lot by the Korean kids, because to them he pronounced some of his Korean words weird.

It took a big toll on Lix and he even started crying himself to sleep before school. Felix heard him when he was walking by his room one day and  _ instantly  _ took action. He used to get bullied too so he knows exactly what his son is going through. They had an agreement that the next school year Felix would seriously look into online school for him. 

Now thinking back, he shouldn’t have promised him that. 

“You said I wouldn’t have to go to school ever again.” Lix huffed and kept staring down at his own lap. 

“I never said that, I said I would look into online schooling options.” 

“Well? Did you?” 

“I did but you have to understand that there aren’t any online school options in Seoul, only in extreme circumstances.” 

“But this is an extreme circumstance, dad! I don’t want to go and get bullied.” 

“You won’t get bullied, Lix.”

“How do you know that? I could get bullied even worse than at my old school.” Lix started to raise his voice and stood up quickly, his freckled cheeks turning slightly red and his eyes began to water. Usually Felix would scold him for yelling, but he thought it was understandable that he was upset. In hindsight, he should’ve told Lix he would have to go to school a little earlier. 

Felix stood up and approached his son but Lix turned around and tried to run into his room. Felix reached out to grab him but Lix’s little arm slipped right through his grip and he bolted away. The older Australian ran after his son, telling him to stop and talk, but Lix didn’t want to speak with him at the moment. The thought of dealing with more close minded bullies hurt Lix to the core. 

Lix’s bedroom door was slammed closed and locked right in front of Felix’s face. Felix was honestly way too tired to deal with this so he sat in front of his door, back against it. “I should’ve told you, Lixxie, I know and I’m sorry. But please open this door.” he heard a sniffle come from behind the door and Felix felt a piece of his heart shatter. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt him. “I tried my hardest, I really did, it’s just that Seoul doesn’t offer online school like in Australia.”

“Then I just won’t go to school.” he heard a strained, muffled voice accompanied by some sniffles. 

“Sweetie, please open the door.” Felix spoke in a soft tone and knocked gently. A few long seconds passed before a faint clicking sound was heard. Felix stood up and slowly pushed open the door to see Lix just sitting down on his bed, head hanging. Felix sat beside him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. A few minutes passed of Felix rocking Lix back and forth while he cried. “You’ll make lots of new friends.” 

“N-no I won’t.” Lix buried his face into his father’s shirt and cried harder. Minutes passed of Lix crying and Felix convincing him that everything would be ok before his crying died down into little sniffles. 

His concerns were perfectly valid, but there wasn’t much Felix could do at this time. He already enrolled Lix into school and there will be an open house in a week. If push comes to shove then Felix will look into moving to another area where online school is available. 

“Call me if you need help.” Felix cracked the bathroom door while Lix went to take a bath and he plopped on the couch. It was a long day and all Felix wanted to do right now was rest. He spent some time relaxing before hearing Lix’s bedroom door open and close. A few minutes passed before Lix came out wearing his Iron Man pajamas. He sat beside Felix and the two watched TV for a little while. It wasn’t until Felix heard tiny snores that he noticed how late it actually was. 

11:42 pm. 

Felix gently picked up Lix and put him to bed. Once he made sure he was still sound asleep, he cracked his door before going to turn off the TV and showering himself. A hot shower was just what Felix needed to clear his thoughts, and after he was finished he checked on Lix once more before going to bed. 

The day replayed through his mind, everything that happened with Chaewon gave him much to think about. Did he make a bad decision by moving back to Seoul so suddenly? Just about everyone told him that he did. However, all Felix can do now is try to make the best of it. It didn’t take long before he closed his eyes to drift off to sleep, hoping a sign of what to do will show itself soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'll try to update this story again really soon <3
> 
> By the way, Chaewon DOES love Lix! I don't want you guys to think she doesn't. In later chapters you'll see that she does really love and care for him.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.


	6. Open House

“So why did you call me here, Chan? To waste my time?” Changbin slid into the booth across from Chan and took his sunglasses off. Chan stared at Changbin with the utmost hatred. 

“I can’t want to meet up with an old friend?”

“Cut the shit, Chan. We were never friends.” Changbin lapped his eyes and leaned back in the booth. He grabbed the drink Chan already ordered for him and inspected it before taking a sip. It was just water.  _ “How cheap can he get?” _ Changbin thought bitterly to himself. 

Hearing Changbin say that they were never friends kind of hurt, even though he knew that, it still hurts to hear. “Fine, you want to know the real reason? I heard you’ve been spending a lot of time with Felix.” 

“Who did you hear that from?” Changbin raised his eyebrow in curiosity. 

“Hyunjin, you know he always likes to talk.” 

“Of course it would be him.” Changbin didn’t seem surprised at all. “But yeah, I’ve been hanging out with Felix a lot. So what?” 

“So what? You have a whole fiancé that you refuse to marry and you’re spending all your free time with Felix. I don’t think it’s fair to Hyunjin.” Chan explained and took a sip of his own drink. Changbin just stared at him in disbelief, was he being serious right now? 

Nothing was said for a few seconds before Changbin bitterly laughed and shook his head. Was he hearing this right? Did Chan actually say what he thinks? “So, let me get this straight,” Changbin sat up and adjusted himself before leaning forward on the table “you called me here just to tell me you’re concerned about my relationship with Hyunjin? Are you dumb or what Chan?”

“I just want to let you know that spending so much time with Felix could be making Hyunjin jealous.” 

“I know what this is really about, this is about the fact that you pissed Felix off and you’re jealous, am I right?” Changbin smirked when he saw Chan’s lips form a tight line and say nothing. “Yeah, don’t think Felix didn’t tell me all about what you said. You really should keep your mouth shut Chan.”

“I was just concerned.” Chan whispered softly which made Changbin lightly shake his head. 

“You pissed him off with your ‘concern’. Why can’t you just keep your mouth shut? Felix isn’t yours and he never was, so stop obsessing over him. Whatever I do with him doesn’t concern you in the slightest. You’re too fucking pushy, Chan, why can’t you see that?” 

Chan didn’t reply, mainly because Changbin was right. Calling Changbin here to talk was starting to seem like a mistake in Chan’s eyes. It was kind of a spur of the moment decision, just like showing up on Felix’s doorstep last week. He really wasn’t sure what he expected to accomplish here. Did he think Changbin was going to distance himself from Felix? Did he think Changbin was going to put in a good word with Felix? Chan wasn’t sure what he thought the outcome of this meeting would be. 

Everything Changbin said was right, he did piss off Felix, he doesn’t know how to mind his business, and Felix was never his. He already knew all this, so why does it hurt when he hears it from someone else? Chan was too busy thinking that he almost didn’t head Changbin answer the phone. 

“Hey Felix, what’s up?” he grinned widely and Chan’s head snapped up. Changbin met Chan’s gaze and his lips curled up into a smirk. Chan felt his blood begin to boil again.

He  _ hated  _ Seo Changbin. 

“Hm? Yeah sure, I don’t mind being one of Lix’s emergency contacts.” Oh how Changbin wished he had a camera to capture the pure rage on Chan’s face. “No problem, Felix, I’ll be there soon. Ok, bye.” he hung his phone and had the biggest shit eating grin on his face that Chan’s ever seen. 

The two had a mini staring contest before Changbin spoke up once more. “Is this all you wanted to talk about? I kind of have things to do today.” 

“Like what? Cheat on Hyunjin?” Chan spat back. There wasn’t much he could attack Changbin with so he usually used Hyunjin. Changbin’s reaction would either be anger or indifference, and today it was indifference. 

“Instead of focusing on my love life, why don’t you focus on your own? Didn’t you used to go out with that After School Club girl? Why don’t you call her and see if she’s desperate enough to date you again?” 

Chan dated Jamie for around half a year back in 2020, but their relationship didn’t last. The two of them rarely went on dates and only kissed a handful of times. “I still don’t think it’s appropriate to be hanging out with Felix because of Hyunjin.” 

“I’m just trying to be his friend, you’re the one who’s still chasing him after all these years.” Changbin stood to leave before stopping “Oh, and by the way, if I want to cheat on Hyunjin, I can.” and with that, the trust fund boy left the cafe. 

Chan stared after him, a mix of emotions going through him before rubbing his temples. Maybe Changbin was right about one thing, he did need to focus on his love life. 

_ “Felix was never mine, so why do I still feel like this?”  _

…

..

.

“So, how are you liking your new school?” Felix and Lix strode through the school building. All week the school was having an open house for the different grades, Tuesday, which is today, is Lix’s day. He just met his teachers and saw some other kids who were going to be in his class. 

“It’s fine, I guess.” Lix shrugged and trailed behind his father a bit. 

“You guess?” Felix stopped walking and turned to look at Lix who almost bumped into him. Lix looked up before looking out the window to his right. “What’s wrong? Your teachers all seemed really nice and so did some of the kids.” 

“I know, it’s just that,” Lix huffed and stomped his foot a little “why do I have to use Yeongcheol? Why can’t I just use my real name?’ 

“Because we’re in Korea so you use your Korean name.” 

“But I don’t like it.” Lix whined and scrunched up his face. Felix frowned even though he knew exactly how he was feeling. Felix didn’t like Yongbok either.

“You can still use Lix with your friends.” Felix tried to make him feel better. 

“ **_I won’t have any friends, dad._ ** ” Lix spoke his sentence in English, making some people walking by them look up instantly. 

“ **_Lix, I will not be having this conversation again. Please just try to make friends.”_ **

**_“Nobody is going to like me here. They’re all going to make fun of me again.”_ ** Lix spoke sadly, resulting in Felix sighing. He tried to reassure his son that everything will be alright but Lix just couldn’t believe him. 

Felix was too busy talking to his son that he didn’t hear two voices from behind him.  _ “Is that Felix?”  _ one of them asked  _ “I think it is, I recognize that voice anywhere.” _ Lix looked past his father when he heard his name. Felix wondered what Lix was looking at and began to look over his shoulder before jumping slightly when he saw two figures in his peripheral. 

One of them smiled softly and the other had an amused look on her face at his reaction. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” one of the girls said.

“It’s no problem, wait- are you…” he trailed off and looked them up and down. Yup, it was no mistaking who it was. One girl had long hair pulled into a high ponytail and cat eyes, meanwhile the other girl had short hair and a resting bitch face. 

He could recognize them from a mile away. 

“Ryujin? Yeji?” Felix looked between them in shock. What were they doing here?

“That’s us.” Ryujin nodded and Yeji told him it was nice to see him again. 

“What are you two doing here?” Felix gestured Lix to come forward to meet them .

“We’re here for Yeji’s little cousin, Nari. We’re both raising her since her parents got into a car accident and...yeah. But, what are you doing here?” Ryujin glanced down at the mini carbon copy of Felix. “Is he your son?” 

“Yes, this is my son, Lix. Lix this is Ryunjin and Yeji, they were in Itzy.” Felix introduced them to each other. 

Lix gave a little smile and wave. There were sounds of feet approaching them and a little girl, the same age as Lix, came up to them. She seemed a little nervous seeing two people she'd never met before talking to Yeji and Ryujin. Ryujin placed a hand on her shoulder to relax her a little before introducing her to them. 

The three adults spoke while the kids awkwardly shifted back and forth, not knowing what to do. Felix noticed how the two kids were looking down at their feet or elsewhere. “Why don’t you two come over to my apartment? Nari and Lix can get to know each other since they’re in the same grade.” 

“That’s a good idea, Nari doesn’t have any friends around her age.” Ryujin nodded and Yeji agreed that was a good idea, not paying attention to the looks the kids were giving them. The adults talked for a few more minutes, exchanged numbers and addresses before bidding each other a farewell. 

As Felix and Lix were walking away, Lix pulled on his dad’s shirt as they waited for their ride. “What is it, Lix?” 

“Why did you invite them over? I thought you said you didn’t get along with Itzy?” 

“I never had a problem with them, personally, it was mainly Chan who had a problem with them. He and Ryujin would always go at it. Other than that, I always thought they were nice.” 

Lix just hummed and stood beside his father. Changbin was coming to pick them up any moment now. Minutes passed and before they knew it a black BMW pulled up to the school. The window rolled down to show Changbin’s smiling face and he gestured them over. Felix opened the back door for Lix and helped him in before getting into the passenger’s seat himself. “Don’t forget to buckle up, Lix. And thanks for picking us up, Changbin.”

“It’s no problem, I told you.” Changbin waved it off as he drove away from the school to drop them back home. The whole ride there was full with light conversation between the two adults while Lix just stared outside. Felix told Changbin about his day so far and how he ran into Ryujin and Yeji. Changbin also never had a problem with them, it was only Chan. 

Changbin let Felix know that he’s still available to drive him to his photoshoot tomorrow. “Are you sure you don’t want me to watch him?” Felix shook his head at Changbin’s question but was very grateful he was willing to watch him. 

“Thank you but there’s no need, Chaewon told me I could drop him off at the company building and she’ll watch him.” 

“Alright, but if you ever change your mind I’m always available.” 

It took almost 15 minutes before they arrived to Felix’s apartment complex. Felix offered if Changbin wanted to come inside but he declined, saying he had to meet with his parents. The two Australians told Changbin a goodbye for the time being before going up to their floor. As soon as the two stepped inside they instantly kicked off their shoes then plopped on the couch. Lix sat beside Felix, laying his head on his arm. All Felix wanted to do was sleep but he still had to make dinner for the two. 

_ “I wish I asked Changbin to stop by the store before he left.”  _ Felix thought to himself with a frown and pulled his phone out his back pocket to check his bank account. What Felix was  _ not  _ expecting was for it to be so low. He sat up quickly, almost making Lix fall. Felix apologized to his son as he stared at his current balance. 

₩ 34,374

That was nothing. Felix swore he had more than that, so he checked his statement to see if there were any signs of fraudulent activity.

And there wasn’t. 

Everything seemed to add up. 

Felix’s mom was right, he isn’t good with money management. 

Lix noticed the look on his father’s face and tried to see what he was looking at on his phone. Felix quickly turned it off. “Hungry?” Felix stood up quickly and walked into the kitchen. Lix watched his dad walk away with a worried expression on his face. “I guess, what are we going to eat?” Lix pushed himself off the couch to follow. Felix was anxiously looking through the cabinets and their refrigerator, trying to find something decent to make. 

Lix wasn’t stupid, he could tell when his dad was nervous or worried about something, and right now he was really worried. “What’s wrong, dad?” Lix sat down at the kitchen table and leaned his head on his hand. 

“What are you talking about?” Felix snapped his head around to see his son staring directly back at him. “There’s nothing wrong.” he tried to play it off with a smile but Lix shook his head. 

“You know dad, you can be really easy to read sometimes.” 

Felix didn’t reply to that and just grabbed a packet of ramen off the counter. “Want to eat ramen for dinner?” he was already getting a pot out the cupboard before Lix could have a chance to respond. All he did was shrug and lean back, watching his dad. Even though Lix didn’t know what made Felix so upset, he hoped everything was alright. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! I hope you're enjoying it so far.


	7. Always Here For You

“So you’re watching your kid today?” Yeonjun questioned as he leaned back in his chair. Chaewon, who was typing away on her computer, paused for a second to look over at her main model. 

“I am. Felix should be dropping him off any second now.” 

“Do you have anything for him to do while he’s here?” 

“We have a game room he can hang out in.” Chaewon returned to her work as she ignored Yeonjun’s slight roll of the eye. 

“You’re not even going to watch your own kid?” 

“I’ll spend time with him as I walk him down to the game room so you can watch him.” Chaewon casually spoke and picked up her phone that rang. 

“Wait what? Why do I have to watch him? He’s your-” Yeonjun was cut off by Chaewon shushing him and taking her call. He let out a loud sigh to purposely annoy her before taking his phone out and seeing a message.

TXT disbanded five years ago as a result of Taehyun being arrested for being a Jungkook sasaeng. Jungkook caught him sneaking around his apartment with a camera and a duffle bag full of his belongings, such as boxers, water bottles, and any other little things with Jungkook’s scent that Taehyun could easily swipe. Jungkook instantly called the police and Taehyun tried to run but didn’t get too far. 

The very next morning the story broke.  _ ‘TXT Member, Kang Taehyun, A Sasaeng For His Fellow Label Mate, Jeon Jungkook?”  _ that headline was everywhere and it shook Korea to its core. ARMYs were sending threats to Taehyun and his family, while MOAs were unstanning and getting rid of all their TXT merch. There was no way for TXT to survive after that, so the next week it was announced they would disband. 

BTS cut off all contact with TXT, even though it was only Taehyun who was the problem one. The disbandment was so sudden most of the remaining members had no idea what to do. It took a lot of interviews for fans to realize it was only Taehyun who was at fault, the other members didn’t do anything so there was no reason to hate them, except Beomgyu. Luckily for Taehyun, Jungkook didn’t want to press charges so he just filed a restraining order against him. 

When the hate for them started to die down, Yeonjun instantly went to modeling and soon was followed by Soobin who now just models part time. Huening Kai went back to BigHit to be a trainer for the new trainees. He seems to spend most of his money on stuffed animals and his apartment is very childlike, but it fits his personality. 

Beomgyu tried to defend Taehyun’s actions which didn’t go well. He later had to apologize and say he only defended his actions to keep the group together, but by then it was too late. He was known as the ‘Sasaeng Apologist’ and if there’s one thing Korea hates more than sasaengs, it’s people who try to rationalize their actions. This resulted in him getting a ton of backlash and his apology meant nothing. None of the other members speak to him or even know what he’s up to. There’s a rumor that he works at a coffee shop somewhere in Seoul. Yeonjun, Soobin, and Huening Kai still talk often since they live near each other. Also, Soobin works at Chaewon’s company too. 

“Talk to your old group members recently?” Yeonjun asked as he replied to Huening Kai's text, telling him he’ll be over later tonight to hang out.

“No,” Chaewon scrunched up her face in slight disgust as she hung up “we’re not BTS or Everglow, we aren’t still friends. At least I’m not with them.” 

Yeonjun didn’t get a chance to respond before the door to her office opened and two figures stepped inside. It was Lix and Felix. Chaewon instantly changed her personality and smiled brightly at them. “Come here, Lix.” she gestured her son over and he sped walked over to her, his Iron Man backpack in his hands. 

Felix spoke to Yeonjun since they were acquaintances at one time. Chaewon introduced Lix to him before standing up. “I’ll show you the game room, how does that sound?”

“Actually Chaewon, can I talk to you for a second in private?” Felix looked at her with pleading eyes. She instantly could tell this was serious and agreed. 

“Yeonjun, do you mind taking Lix to the game room? I’ll be there soon.” 

“No problem. Are you hungry? We can stop by the cafeteria.” Yeonjun opened the door for Lix. Lix took a long look at his parents before looking up at the tall male. 

“Does the cafeteria have spaghetti?” 

“Only the best spaghetti you’ve ever tried.” he let the kid walk out first before following and closing the door, leaving the two to talk. 

Once the door shut Felix sat in the chair Yeonjun was previously sitting in and let out a huff. Chaewon sat on the desk in front of him and crossed her legs, placing her hands on her knee while she waited for him to start. 

“I was wondering if you could, um, you know…” he trailed off and she blinked in slight confusion, but also had an idea where this was going. Chaewon leaned back carefully to pull out her top drawer and grab something. 

“Is this money related?” she sat back up and plucked a pen out from her pen holder, checkbook in her other hand. When she didn’t hear Felix reply she knew she was right. “So, how much?” she clicked her pen and already started filling it out. 

“Not that much. I just need to buy the rest of Lix’s school supplies.” 

“Have you found a job yet?” 

“Well, I have a photoshoot today in two hours.” 

“And after that?” she ripped the check out and handed it to Felix who took it gratefully. 

“I have another one on the 31st.” 

“And after that?” Chaewon’s eyes burned into him and she had a serious expression on her face. Felix almost couldn’t maintain eye contact with her intense gaze. 

“I don’t know.” he softly whispered, looking back down at his hands. Chaewon exhaled and shook her head before picking up her phone to call her secretary, telling her to move all her meetings back an hour. She then walked over to the far right of her office to sit on the large white couches and patted beside her for Felix. 

He sat down and leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling. Chaewon got comfortable and turned on her side to look at him. “Why are you so against me helping you? We’re friends aren’t we?” 

“Yes, we’re friends.” 

“So why can’t I help you? Why are you so against it? Why do you wait until the very last minute to ask me for something? Why do you wait until your lights are about to be cut off before calling me, Felix. Why?” she didn’t sound angry, only upset, and that was even worse. 

It’s true that they’re friends, best friends even. She’s one of the only ones who knows him inside and out. Considering they’ve lived together for about three years, they know each other well, a little too well. Felix will never forget the look on his mom’s face when he returned home with Chaewon and had to explain everything. At first his mom was very confused, especially because Felix and her were basically strangers, but soon she grew to love Chaewon. 

Chaewon’s family was beyond  _ furious  _ when she informed them of her current living situation. She stopped talking to her family for a year after that and just enjoyed Australia with her newfound friend, Felix. He showed her around Australia, introduced her to the rest of his family, and even just hung out how normal teens their ages should act. 

There were a few people here and there who would stare, almost as if they knew them, but that wasn’t often. Izone and Stray Kids weren’t that popular in Australia. The following year they actually decided to try dating. One thing led to another and during the summer of 2020, Chaewon ended up pregnant. Their families were both shocked and excited. Chaewon had to admit, she was excited for the first two months too, before she actually sat down and thought about having a kid, and realizing she doesn’t want any. 

She had a long talk with Felix and they came to an agreement. He completely respected her choice which she is very grateful for. It wasn’t that Chaewon hates kids, she just feels like she’s more of the “cool aunt” the kids see once a month and has many adventures. 

They had an understood unspoken breakup after that and just continued on with being best friends. Of course their families had their opinions on the situation, but their thoughts didn’t matter to either of the former kpop idols. 

After giving birth, Chaewon stayed around for a few months before telling Felix she’s going back to South Korea to start a business. She was going to use some of her old connections to try and make it work. Felix was very supportive of her friend and made sure to let her know that he doesn’t resent her in any way, shape, or form with her decision to go back to Korea. 

So, she left, but made sure to keep in touch often and send back any baby items she could find for their child. It didn’t take long before headlines of Kim Chaewon’s return started to circulate, along with theories of where she’s been. In a year and a half she had her modeling business and it grows more and more every day. In 2026 she was in the top 10 modeling agencies for all of South Korea, an impressive achievement in such a short amount of time. She became so busy that her daily calls turned into weekly calls, nonetheless, the two of them cherish each moment they speak. It was a little challenging to raise a kid, especially since Felix didn’t know where to start, but luckily he had his parents and grandparents to help him whenever he needed to. 

Felix can’t imagine Chaewon not in his life and vice versa. Although they have a solid friendship, he still can’t bring himself to ask for money. He would never tell her, but he’s jealous of her success. Don’t get him wrong, he’s extremely happy for everything she’s accomplished. 

“I just feel awkward.” he finally replied after a little bit of thinking. 

“But you shouldn’t feel awkward. I don’t mind helping you.” 

“I know, but I can’t do anything for you in return and that makes me feel horrible. You’ve done so much for me and it feels like I’m basically relying on you to live.” 

“What?” Chaewon sat up and furrowed her eyebrows “You shouldn’t feel like that. You’ve done a lot for me too. Being with you in Australia was the best time of my life and I’m forever grateful for that. You helped me see that there’s more to life than South Korea and being there helped me realize my true passion. I never wanted to be an idol, I wanted to be a businesswoman. If I never left I probably would’ve just auditioned for another group and continued to be unhappy. I owe you a lot. You can come to me for anything, Felix, I don’t mind helping you.” she finished her little speech and noticed Felix blinking back tears so she shuffled closer to give him a hug. “The reason why I keep asking you what you’re going to do is because I’m worried for you and I know you have so much potential. I want to help you, but you know it’s a little difficult.” 

All he could do was nod stiffly and try his hardest not to break down. “One day,” he pulled back to look at her “I want to make it up to you.” all she did was shake her head before standing up. 

“Well, you can make it up to me by getting to your photoshoot on time.” She joked with a slight smile to try and lighten the mood. Felix appreciated this greatly and stood up. 

“You’re right,” he put the check she gave her into his back pocket. “Thank you again, Chaewon.” she simply waved him off and sat back at her desk. 

Felix walked to the door to leave before pausing, “Lix really wants to spend time with you.” she looked up at him before back down at her computer. 

“I guess I can play Mario Kart with him after my meetings.” she mumbled and picked up her phone to make a call. He grinned and waved again before leaving to go call Changbin for a ride. 

…

..

.

“You’re pretty good. I feel kind of bad for underestimating you.” Yeonjun commented and placed his controller down. 

“Another round?” Lix questioned the blue haired model. Yeonjun gave him an apologetic smile. It’s not that Yeonjun didn’t enjoy playing video games with him, he really did, it’s just that he hasn’t played in a while and he’s tired. He rubbed his hands which were cramping up. 

Once they left Chaewon’s office, Yeonjun took him down to the cafeteria to eat something. At first Lix was a little shy around Yeonjun, considering he was a stranger. But it didn’t take long before he opened up and began rambling. Yeonjun just sipped his coffee as Lix at his spaghetti and kicked his feet back and forth. He was actually a very talkative kid once he got over being shy. 

After they ate, he took him upstairs into the game room which was surprisingly empty. At first Yeonjun watched as Lix tried out all the game machines, but Lix ended up asking him to play with him. And who was Yeonjun to deny the kid of his boss? So he played with him. 

It’s been almost two hours of them playing different games and Yeonjun was officially tired. The look on Lix’s face made him want to agree to another round. “I don’t know, Lix. I’m a little tired.”

“Oh, ok,” Lix frowned and Yeonjun instantly felt bad “that’s ok. Thank you for playing with me.” Lix bowed his head a little to show his gratitude. 

“It’s no problem. I had fun.” Yeonjun took his phone out his jacket pocket to see what time it is. The door to the game room opened and the sound of heels was heard. Both boys looked behind them to see CEO Kim Chaewon. 

Yeonjun took this as his cue to leave and pushed himself off the white couch. Before he left he told Lix to take care and bowed to Chaewon who smiled and shook her head, she didn’t like formalities with her close friends. Once he was gone she sat beside Lix. This seemed to confuse him a little as she picked up the game controller Yeonjun previously had. In all his seven years of life, Chaewon has never played a video game with him. Well, it’s not like he saw her that often to have the opportunity, but still. 

“Mind showing me how to play?” 

“Really?” he perked up and she simply nodded. 

“Really. It seems like my meetings were cancelled for the first half of the day, how strange.” That was a lie. When Felix left she did some thinking and decided to spend time with Lix, it’s the least she can do as his mother. So, she called her secretary once again and had all her meetings pushed or rescheduled. It might not have been the most professional decision, but Chaewon didn’t mind. 

“Ok!” Lix couldn’t stop smiling and seeing his smile made her usual stoic expression crack and begin to smile herself. “You know, I love you mom.” Lix seemed to be a little embarrassed admitting this. 

“Lix, I love you too.”

_ “I guess a few cancelled meetings are worth this.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading! I will try to update really soon.


End file.
